1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly to a secondary battery that stops charging/discharging of a bare cell when the temperature of the bare cell rises beyond a predetermined temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a unit integrating a bare cell that is an electrical energy source, and a Protection Circuit Module (PCM) that controls charging and discharging of the bare cell. The PCM is provided with a circuit substrate with various circuit devices mounted thereon and coupled to the bare cell. The secondary battery requires a function that stops charging/discharging of the bare cell when the temperature of the bare cell rises beyond a predetermined temperature.